A Surprise in the Form of a Life
by XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX
Summary: It's Percy's birthday, and Annabeth has something to tell him. Something big that will change their lives. But is it for the better, or for the worse? Short one-shot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!


**Guess who's back!**

**It's Percy's b'day today, and I'm contributing with my very first pure Percabeth fluff! Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever written Percabeth as a main pairing... *beats self up***

**So anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY (and mom. Happy birthday mom!)!**

**Disclaimer: I asked Rick Riordan for the right to PJO. He said he would give them to me... In a million years. (Yeah, not happening anytime soon.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Annabeth stared at the white stick in her hand.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing. But the line of five identical objects on the bathroom counter—all with a little pink plus sign at the top—didn't give her much of a choice.

She was pregnant.

The daughter of Athena panicked. She was afraid that she would put her child in danger due to her and Percy being demigods. And Percy, oh, Percy! However would she tell him? Sure, they've been married for two years now, ever since they were twenty-two, in fact, but it doesn't make it any less easy. Her head spun, and in her haze, she knocked over the vase of roses Percy got her for her birthday a month ago (It was a wonder they weren't wilted, but then again, she had had Katie's help). The glass broke with a loud clattering sound.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy called from the other side of the bathroom door. Annabeth didn't answer.

The son of Poseidon started to worry. Why wasn't his wife answering him?

"Annabeth?" he repeated. "What's going on in there? Why aren't you answering me?"

He still got no answer.

"Annabeth? If you don't open the door right now, I'm busting in!" Percy yelled, his face putting on a slightly annoyed look.

"No, don't! I-I'm opening the door!" Annabeth finally answered.

When the blonde finally faced him, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Percy's expression softened.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" he asked carefully.

Annabeth drew in a shuddering breath, and looked her spouse in the eye.

"I think... I think I might be pregnant," she whispered.

The man in front of her was stunned, and stared down at her, surprised.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a low voice.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I took five tests and all of them told me the same thing."

Slowly, Percy's mouth stretched into a huge grin, and suddenly, he picked up the slender frame of the beautiful woman in front of him and spun her around, laughing.

"P-Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. "What in Hades do you think you are doing?!"

"Annabeth! We're having a kid! It's gonna be _our_ kid!" Percy exclaimed gleefully. "Oh, you're going to be the best mother ever!"

"Percy I—" Annabeth started.

"I gotta tell my mom! And my dad! And Paul! Maybe not your mom, though, she still scares me," Percy rambled on.

"Percy!"

"I hope it's a boy! Then I can teach him so much stuff!"

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled.

"What?"

"First of all, it'll be a girl. Second, I'm scared, Percy," she admitted.

Percy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, I am! But what about the monsters? Perce, we've struggled so much to live throughout our whole lives! What if they go after our child next? What would happen then?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, we've saved the world, twice. We fell into Tartarus and got out mostly sane. Our child will be fine with both of us taking care of him together, I just know it! We'll be fine, Annabeth. _You'll_ be fine. You are going to be the best mom the kid could ever ask for, and I'll be there with you every step of the way," Percy answered, a soft, loving smile decorating his face.

"Her, Percy. And do you promise that?"

"Him. And yes, I do. I swear it on the River Styx," Percy replied.

Annabeth looked at him with sparkling grey eyes, and kissed him with all the love, passion, and gratitude she could muster, putting all her emotions into just this one kiss. Percy let himself smile into it, and felt Annabeth do the same.

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain," the daughter of Athena said after the pulled apart.

Her husband grinned. "Best birthday of my life, and you're here to enjoy it with me."

"I love you," Annabeth told him.

"I love you, too. And I always will. As long as we're together," Percy answered, repeating the exact same words as what he said before they fell into the depths of hell.

"As long as we're together."

* * *

**Decidedly, I suck at writing fluff. But if I had it my way, they would be going through some type of tragedy or something. And it's Percy's birthday, I couldn't do that to him. I'm sorry this wasn't the PURE fluff I said I was going to do in the top AN. I just couldn't do it. I CAN'T WRITE FLUFFY FLUFF! And I'm sorry this was so short.**

**So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PERCABETH! Still seventeen because of the magic of writing.**

**Who do you think is right about the gender of the baby? Percy, or Annabeth? Leave your answers in your review!**

**For readers of TBoP, I will try to update as fast as possible. For readers of TSoH, I'm almost done, next update is coming very soon. For readers of Scars, next chapter is Percy number 2. For those who don't read any of these, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! A few favs wouldn't hurt either.**

**~XxYTTxX**

**P.S. No, I am not writing a sequel, no matter how much you guys will beg me.**


End file.
